The First Pages of a Hero
On the 7th Day of their hunting, Rouhan and his friends must free a race from tyrannical beings. Synopsis Part 1 On the seventh day since they started hunting, Rouhan's group were able to improve their skills with new weapons and items. Rouhan however finds it awkward around Mia ever since his mother told him he may have a crush on Mia after hearing all about her. When Mia asks what's on his mind, Rouhan asks her what he thinks they will look like when they evolve. Mia answers with different things before accidentally dropping that she thinks he will be handsome to her embarrassment. Later on after she went to clear her head, Mia found herself captured by a lizard man riding a Triple-Horned Horse. Rouhan and the others manage to save Mia and stop the lizard man. Just as the goblins have the creature surrounded, they are surrounded by a vulture like creature along with a group of crab creatures who thank Rouhan's group for stopping the lizard man they call a Mystik. They invite the goblins to their lair to celebrate and thank the goblins for their help. The vulture creature who calls himself the Chamberlain leads the goblins to a massive castle in the middle of a desert. The Chamberlain reveals that he and his fellow Szekis came to the land decades ago and tamed the Mystiks after they attacked the Szekis. When they arrived at the entrance to the castle, another Szekis attacked the Mystik that escaped until Rouhan stopped him. The Chamberlain stops the General from attacked Rouhan and explains that the goblins helped with the Mystik's capture. The General calms down, orders the Mystik to be taken to it's cell, and the Goblins brought to the dining hall for a great feast. Later that night, a grand feast is had among the Szekis and the Goblins. The Emperor even invites the Goblins from Rouhan's cave to join the Szekis among them for extra support. Rouhan however doesn't quite trust the Szekis as he notices the poor treatment the Poddles and the Mystiks go through by their hands. Rouhan goes to the bathroom while Mia follows to make sure he finds it as they both agree something is not right. Suddenly Rouhan drawn by a voice that tells him to follow it. Rouhan does along with a reluctant Mia but are unaware that the Chamberlain is also following them down the hallways. Part 2 In the dark palace as the party continues, Rouhan and Mia reach a set of large black doors which Rouhan opens with a strike of his sword. Behind the doors, they find Mystiks and Podlings kept in cages and stables like wild animals but with little care. The two meet Lazzor, the Wisest of the Mystiks. He reveals to the two goblins that the castle was once their home years ago and that they had achieved paradise. But then the Szekis arrived and took over the castle using their army of Garatins, Podling slaves and the power of the Dark Crystal. With it, the Szekis poisoned the land, and stole the Mystiks powers for their own uses. Rouhan agrees to help save the Mystiks. Lazzor reveals the location of the Dark Crystal in the center of the temple. If Rouhan can destroy it, the Szekis' powers will be gone, and the slaves will be free. Rouhan and Mia leave to set things right. As the two go through the halls, Mia asks Rouhan why they are helping the Mystiks when survival was their top priority. Rouhan says he refuses to let others be bullied and fears that the Goblins will be next for the Szekis to enslave after hearing all the questions the Emperor asked them. The two goblins hide in the shadows of the hall when they hear a noise. It turns out to the General and the Chamberlin who are escorting the now chained Kichi, Shino, and Seiji. The General planned to enslave them and force them to reveal the location of the Goblin's home so he can enslave the rest of them as well. Rouhan and Mia follow after them to save their friends and hopefully find the Dark Crystal. They follow their friends to Main Cathedral where the two goblins find Podlings, their friends, and Oni Goblins strapped to chairs along with the Dark Crystal hanging in a shaft of fire. As one of the Podlings is being prepared to be turned into a slave, Rouhan and Mia make a plan to free them. Mia goes to the second floor so she has a better shot at the Szekis while Rouhan distracts the Szekis and frees the others. As the two get into position, the captured Goblins witness the Dark Crystal strip away the life from the Podling turning him into a lifeless slave. Just as the Scientist Szekis was preparing to do the same thing to one of the other Goblins, Rouhan put his plan into action by stabbing one of the Garatin to death. Rouhan does battle against the Garatins and frees his friends and the others prisoners. As the battle continued, Rouhan teamed up with an Oni Goblin named Sayako to get to the Crystal and destroy it, but just before he could, Mia was taken hostage and Rouhan was captured by the Emperor. However, the Emperor became distracted by a scratch left by Rouhan. Rouhan then used this chance to bite the Dark Crystal and destroy it. The Podlings return to normal, the Garatins crumble to dust, the Mystiks regain their power, and they banish the Szekis into the wastelands they created. As the Emperor lies on the floor in shock, he asks how he could have been defeated by a goblin, only for Lazzor to reveal he was foolish to go against Rouhan who is described as the reincarnated Skull King God. Afterwards, the Mystiks, Goblins, Oni Goblins, and Podlings celebrate their freedom. The Mytiks then give special weapons to each of the Goblins for their help in freeing them, and offer their castle as a home should they ever need it. Rouhan and the others thank them for their kindness. Species Introduced *'Mystiks' *'Szekis' Category:Chapters